A journey to Ered Luin
by Malloren
Summary: Gandalf brings a human girl to meet with Thorin. Of what help can she really be? He needs to be in Ered Luin in two weeks, she'd better not drag him down. And will he find out what's wrong with her? Why do you always have to meddle, Gandalf?


Hello! This is the first story I have ever written (fanfiction or otherwise) So I hope you will enjoy it. Also, english is not my first language and while I don't believe spelling will be a problem, some phrases may not make sense. I would thoroughly appreciate if you would point them out so that I can fix them.

Thank you and enjoy !

* * *

A journey to Ered Luin

The "Prancing Pony" was brimming with people, food, ale and merriment. Although, where there is ale and food cheerfulness cannot be far behind, I suppose. There were a few unsavoury characters of course, but this was an inn, late at night and it was to be expected.

I had a slight knot in my stomach, but I am always a little apprehensive in crowded places. I was tired from the long road and a little more than hungry, alas the food didn't seem to go down the way I would have liked it to. Gandalf sat across from me, his face buried deep in thought. He had arrived for quite some time, but he didn't remove his hat nor his cloak. He pulled out his pipe, lighting it with ease. I suppose he was a little anxious, too. I removed the tobacco and the papers from my coat and proceeded to make myself a cigarette-I never really liked smoking from a pipe. Rolling a cigarette is hard work, you need steady hands and it's quite calming on its own.

Inhaling deeply to calm my nerves I looked up to Gandalf: "Do you think he will be much longer?"

He finally looked at me, a little surprised, clearly interrupting him from a long string of thoughts. As he opened his mouth to answer, his gaze shifted somewhere behind me."I think not." he smiled.

"Gandalf", a voice boomed on my right.

"Thorin, I am glad you made it!" said Gandalf with a slight nod.

I jumped to my feet, turning to the dwarf beside me. Although we were around the same height his imposing stature made it seem like he was towering over me. He had a commanding presence; with or without a crown on his head he could not be mistaken for a commoner. "Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain", I whispered so as not to be heard by the people around us, bending slightly with a hand over my heart. His face showed a bit of surprise to the formal greeting; I don't think many people beside the dwarves recognised his birthright.

"This is Morwen", Gandalf introduced me with a small smile. "She is the one I was telling you about."

"Lady Morwen", Thorin acknowledged me with a respectful nod. He gestured for me to sit down, while he took a sit on my right. He stopped the serving boy as he passed us and asked for bread with mutton and ale.

"How was the road?" Gandalf asked Thorin pleasantly.

"Long and tiring, it rained incessantly" came the short reply.

"Ah. How unfortunate. And you will be leaving soon for Ered Luin, will you not?" Gandalf continued.

"Yes. Tomorrow." answered Thorin thoughtfully.

"Ered Luin? I am headed that way as well." I said releasing a trail of smoke."Perhaps you would not mind the company?" I continued slowly, eyeing him carefully. His thick brows furrowed in thought, or perhaps irritation.

"Lady Morwen, I apologize, but I am in a hurry, I must get there in two weeks time. So as you can see, I don't have time for…leisurely strolling." he answered accentuating the last part.

"Well, neither do I, master Oakenshield" I answered amusedly. He shot me a weary look. I continued. "It seems to me like you already made a decision as soon as you saw me and I can understand that. You waited your whole life for this opportunity and you don't want to take any chances." Thorin listened patiently.

"Namely me." I said looking at Gandalf.

"But" I continued as the old wizard opened his mouth to interrupt me, "Gandalf recommended me for a reason, he thinks that I can be of some assistance to your quest and… I do too." I looked in his eyes intently "I know your story and I can see your pain" at that he shot me a disbelieving look "I have pains of my own, that can never be mended and if it's in my power to help repair someone else's heart then, with all due respect, even you won't stop me." I concluded determinedly. As my little speech ended he looked at me approvingly, but unconvinced, I was sure.

"Besides" I continued "You can learn on the road if I can be of any aid on your quest or if I will slow you down."

The inn was getting more loud and crude by the minute. The alcohol being the main catalyst. Ale and weariness don't go well together; it makes people angry and unreasonable, blurring the lines of what one **can** do and what he **thinks** he can do. That being said, I excused myself to bring us more ale. I also wanted to give them a chance to converse in private. As I made my way up to the bar I felt several eyes on me. Now, you must understand that you could very well look like a troll, as long as you are a female, it matters not. Taverns are low on female population and that makes men even more alert, unfortunately… I was a female…in a…tavern.

I carefully avoided any looks and propped myself at the bar waiting on the bartender. The man next to me eyed me carefully- as in not missing any parts of my body-up and down, up and…down, up…and…down. He was a man, no more than 40 winters old, dressed in a brown greasy coat. The smell of ale oozed trough his very pores.

I asked for three pints quickly and waited impatiently. The man opened his mouth and an eye-watering smell hit my nose "Myyy, aren't you loooovely?" I ignored him, but it didn't stop him "Yes, you aaare!" he answered his own question, slurring the words.

"Lovely, lovely little broad" he said while touching my rear. My breath caught in my chest, eyes narrowed, I turned to him and slowly, as menacingly as possible said:" Remove **your** hand or I **will** break it." Amused he lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture.

The bartender brought the ale and I grabbed it, turning, to make my way to the table. Thorin and Gandalf were watching the scene closely. Then, **the man** slapped my butt, hard. I dropped one of the pints due to the unexpected shift. He started laughing like he had just heard the best joke in the world.

Time froze.

I could see the horrified faces of my companions and something that looked like pity. I was livid. The moment was over and my head was not my own. I spun quickly and with my now free arm I caught his wrist. It seemed so frail in my hand and as I pushed further and further it cracked with a sickening noise, his face contorted in pain. I didn't blink and I kept pushing-he dropped to his knees, hand hanging limply in mine- until his bones protruded from his skin. The silence was deafening, you could hear the horses in the stable and the rain tapping gently on the roof. He had passed out. Gandalf came and quickly dragged me towards the stairs. Thorin, who had rose with Gandalf, starred taken aback, at the man on the floor.

Gandalf had led me into the room I rented for tonight. I slowly regained my bearings and realisation dawned on me. Shakily I put the pints-which I was still carrying-down on a small round table. Thorin entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Gandalf and then at me disbelief still etched on his face. He made to come closer to me, but Gandalf stretched an arm out, in front of him, slowly shacking his head. I looked up at the old wizard and slowly said:" It's alright." I took a sit as my knees were shacking badly and I was afraid they would give.

Gandalf studied me cautiously and asked: "Are you alright?" I nodded my head. Gandalf turned around and started to guide Thorin out of the room. "Master Thorin" I lifted my head to look at him "I don't want to endanger anyone, so if you think me… unfit, I will follow your company from a distance and help you only when you think it appropriate." The dwarf king gave a short nod and left the room with Gandalf in tow.

Thorin narrowed his eyes: "What does she mean endanger? Can she not control herself?"

Gandalf was sited in a small chair in Thorin's room. It was simple with a small bed, a table and two chairs. He lit his pipe once more and inhaled.

"If she gets angry, she can't."Thorin let out a sigh.

"That's why I think it best if you go to Ered Luin together, like she proposed. You can keep an eye on her and see what she is capable of. And should things turn bad you can always make a run for it" Gandalf added smiling.

At that Thorin huffed incredulously, taking a whiff from his own pipe; he said decidedly: "Very well, Gandalf. I will take Lady Morwen with me."

The sun was shining brightly the next morning and one could take it as a good sign, seeing as it had been raining for weeks. The birds were singing joyously and the grass -a vibrant green-sparkled as the sun reflected on the few raindrops still embedded.

However, I was up before the sun rose, as I was anxious to hear what the dwarf king's response may be. After the demonstration last night, I didn't know if I had convinced him that I could make a valuable addition to the company or just played up his distrust.

Now that the sun was up, I dared to knock on his door. After some heavy footsteps and slight shuffling the door creaked open. Thorin's steel blue eye fixating me. After a few seconds, he opened the door gesturing me inside. He closed the door softly and moved up to the table were breakfast was laid. He sat down and pushed the other chair so that I would do the same. I sat down slowly and watched as he poured hot tea for both of us.

"Thank you!"I smiled appreciatively.

He gave a nod and continued to eat. We stood in silence for a while, not wanting to disturb him, but as I gathered my courage to ask him what he decided, he said: "Eat up. You will need your strength on the road. I don't want to stop until tonight." I looked at him slightly gobsmacked, but I thanked him and proceeded to eat something. It would be the last nice breakfast for quite some time.

Our ponies made good pace and we spent the day in silence. It was very uneventful. So by the time it got dark and Thorin said we should look for a place to camp, I wasn't tired at all. We got off the road and climbed down from the ponies guiding them trough the thick forest. The crickets sang and the forest gave off a lovely smell of chopped wood and a floral miasma. We found a small clearing facing rapid deep waters and a cliff behind us. I was a little sore from riding all day, but I went looking for fire wood before Thorin asked. I was slightly scared he saw me as a weak damsel that needs protection, in which case he would not take me on the quest. That would be unacceptable. I returned with the wood and a few edible mushrooms and fruits that I had found. He had laid his bed roll and got some meat out. He made the fire and I cleaned the mushrooms and fruits. We made a lovely stew and ate in silence. Thorin offered to take the first watch, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't wake me up and keep watch all night. So I declined and propped myself on an uncomfortable trunk, overlooking the clearing. I got out my small leather-bound journal-of sorts, and started drawing a picture that was stuck in my head-Thorin ahead of me, on his pony, with the forest on my right and my left and in front of us a small valley with a waterfall. I always loved this area-Bree, The Shire, Old Forest-it's so peaceful, fairy-tale like, completely oblivious to events taking place over Middle Earth. Of course, that's not true, the men are aware, maybe it's just the hobbits. They mind their daily activities of eating and drinking and smoking and…gardening; just living serenely. I would have liked a life like that, to settle somewhere, to belong to someone, to grow old and fat together. Sadly, life had something else entirely, in store for me. I think nature draws its life's energy from the people surrounding it. So it's no wonder everything is so luscious and plentiful and green; hobbits live here and they will continue to do so undisturbed, unaware and untouched by darkness.

I was brought out of my reverie by Thorin' shadow looming over me, I smiled slightly at him and moved to make room for him. I closed my journal and got out the tobacco pouch and paper and started to roll. I had been so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't realise it was so close to morning already. I could feel Thorin's eyes on me.

"I will go to sleep after a smoke" I smiled vaguely "my head is full of thoughts." He nodded absentmindedly.

"Did you rest a bit?" I asked him.

"Yes." after a pause "A bit."

"Good. Tomorrow we will cross Brandywine Bridge and will have to be alert all the way to Ered Luin, I expect."I trailed off.

He looked at me as I was trying and failing to make some smoke circles.

"It's the wind" I said feeling self-conscious. "It's blowing the rings away" Thorin smiled a little and as I got up I could have sworn I heard him mutter "Sure it is." However, when I turned around to wish him a good night his face was completely blank.

The fire was crackling gently and the murmur of the water got further and further away. Tomorrow we would leave this wonderful place and be met with complete wilderness and peril, so I thought sleepily to myself, to enjoy these last hours of safety and away I was taken by Lórien. I slept that night soundlessly; I felt protected, utterly out of harm's way.

We left The Old Forest behind us and slowly followed Baranduin or better known as Brandywine River. It flowed from Nenuial (as the elves called it-of course Thorin referred to it as Lake Evendim) which was located in the Hills of Evendim. We would have to go around the lake and across the hills which would be on foot as the ponies would not be able to carry us and our belongings uphill. I proposed that we go around the lake on the right side adding some miles, but putting a safe distance between us and the ruins of Annúminas. Something about those ruins made my stomach churn. I told Thorin of all of this, but he dismissed it nonchalantly.

On the end of our third day we found ourselves in need to camp, and quickly as the sky got darker and darker. Angry clouds clamoured on the once bright blue sky, seemingly out of nowhere. Lighting flashed dangerously and a downpour had us soaked in minutes. I couldn't see Thorin in front despite him being a few feet from me. He slowed down and got in step with me. The ponies became unsettled and making it difficult to move on. We got off the poor animals and started dragging them forward. We needed a shelter and we needed it now. As a lightning struck close we could see a tall, ruined tower in front of us. It loomed dark, abandoned and dangerous. The roaring thunder that followed had the ponies bolting despite mine and Thorin's best efforts. Thorin cursed loudly in Khuzdul and started to make his way towards the tower.

"Thoooorin" I screamed as loud as I could, my stomach churning uncomfortably all the way. I wished I could run off like the ponies. As he didn't mind me or hadn't heard me, I ran after him and grabbed his arm so he would face me.

"Thorin! We can't stay in that tower; I have an awful feeling about it. These are the ruins of Annúminas, I don't think it's a coincidence that the storm pushed us here." I screamed over the forbidding storm that got worse by the minute. Thorin looked at me seemingly convinced, but as he opened his mouth to say something, out of the corner of my eyes I saw movement. Thorin saw it too; he pulled his arm from mine and got his axe out, putting his other arm in front of me and pushing me a bit behind him. I looked around us and sure enough between the tower and ourselves was nothing. Whatever was in the trees had multiplied and moved menacingly in our direction. I could only distinguish their shapes and could feel their eyes on us. I swallowed hard and moved a few steps back as the shapes moved forward. Thorin weighed his chances of prevailing against the two-four-six-eight-ten shapes now and moved slowly back, his eyes never leaving the shapes; as you would with a dangerous animal. This dance continued for a while until my fingertips reached smooth, wet rock. I turned around hastily and looked up as the tower soared ominously over our heads. The shapes were so close now that I could feel them burn holes in my very soul. Whatever this was, it was very unnatural, twisted and dreadfully…dark.

Thorin made the decision for me and pushed me trough the large wooden door, which was already open, as if waiting for friends to drop by. Thorin closed the door behind us and blocked it with his sword. Every pore in my body screamed for me to get out of there, my stomach turned uncomfortably and my head pounded. How Thorin could be so calm was beyond me. Something was hammering on the door angrily; I really didn't want to know what it was.

"Thorin, we can't linger here. We have to leave, now!" my voice was cracking as I told him.

"They are still out there. We have no choice. Let's look around and see if we can find anything useful."

I nodded my head inattentively. We were at the foot of a large, stone staircase, which went spiralling up to the roof. A room could be seen a little to the left. We would need some light if we were going to search around. Conveniently enough, a candle was at my feet. I bent down, picked it up and lit it with a match I had in my pocket. Thankfully, my smoking whatnots were dry. The small light springing from the candle made the tower even more unwelcoming, everything casting large menacing shadows. As I glanced around I was met with Thorin's eyes, who was looking at me expectantly, silently telling me to advance. I nodded and walked towards the room. It looked disturbingly **untouched** for a ruin thousands of years old, some dust and cob web here and there but everything else, faultless. It troubled me greatly.

"Thorin, I don't like the look of this." I whispered.

The dwarf king shot me a thoughtful look and whispered. "Search the left side."

I don't know what he expected to find. The room had a few round tables some with books opened on them, some with vials long since emptied by their contents; a few chairs huddled together closely, a black board with some scribbles on it and a few cabinets. Thorin gestured for me to search in the cabinet closest to me, while he searched the two near him. The small door gave way quickly and inside were a few jars and more empty vials, some dried plants, teeth from various animals and something that looked like human hair. I got up and moved to the open book on my right. I dusted it slowly and poured over a recipe which taught one how to make a concoction that weakened a foe. Although, alchemy wasn't unheard of in Middle Earth, it was closely entwined to wizards and the more magical beings, like elves. However elves wouldn't leave such a sinister aura and all the wizards were relatively good natured. So who fooled around with alchemy here?

I jumped suddenly as a loud thud came from above us. We looked at each other and dashed out of the room and up the stairs, Thorin with his axe drawn and me with the candle gripped firmly in my hand. Panting a little we stood in front of a closed wooden door with elaborate details. We were certain that the noise had come from this room. Thorin looked at me and I nodded. He pushed the door open swiftly and violently not wanting to give whatever was inside time to react.

The scene we were met with was ghastly. Dried up blood was splattered all over the walls and it even adorned the ceiling. A large heap of carelessly thrown bodies stood in the centre of the room, most of them naked, leaving the horrific wounds in plain sight. The smell was nauseating, the bodies were rotting; they had been sealed in this room for quite some time. Another, smaller heap was on my right and I could tell that it consisted of the unfortunate souls' clothes. They were common clothes, which had seen better days. Naturally, only the ill-fated were taken, not many would miss them and even if they did, they would be powerless. I imagine it was easy to take them undercover of the night from the corners of empty streets. This wasn't the job of orcs or beasts; it was the work of an intelligent, calculated person. Though, "person" is an overstatement, anyone that would do something like this is a monster.

The room was deserted however, and I looked questioningly at Thorin. His face mirrored my own. What had made the noise? It most definitely wasn't one of the bodies, they hadn't moved in months. I moved up slowly and examined the further part of the room which was covered in darkness. A shiver went down my spine as dead-cold hands wrapped themselves around my neck. I tried to turn around, but the hands held me firmly in place. It started chocking me viciously. I dropped the candle and put my hands over its and painstakingly slowly pulled them from my throat. I spun around and two vacant gaze less, dead eyes stared at me. I punched it hard in the face pushing it back. It let out a blood curling scream and lunged at me, hands stretched forward trying to strangle me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thorin having a scuffle of his own with two wraiths. I had no time to look on as the wraith's hands made for my throat. I stumbled and fell on the pile of bloodied clothes. The wraith reached me and started chocking me. My vision was getting blurry, but my hands grasped around looking for something to defend myself. I finally found a small knife peering from the clothes and quickly lift it and slashed at the wraiths hands. It withdrew in pain, but only got angrier. I got up and dived at it slashing its throat. The wraith clung at its throat and gave a soundless cry before breaking up and disappearing completely. I spun around and looked over at Thorin who threw his axe at the last wraith's head making it vanish. The weapon fell and clattered on the floor.

I sighed relieved.

"Lady Morwen, are you alright?"

"Fine. And you?"

Thorin nodded his head as he bent down to retrieve his axe. "A bit surprised. I am used with living, breathing enemies."

I smiled softly. "That's alright. You get used with them."

Thorin frowned. "You encountered dead before?"

"I have. A few times..." I trailed of as I inspected the bodies. "This could've been worse. By the number of corpses we are lucky only three wraiths showed."

"Are you saying those...things were once alive?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"Mhm" I moved closer to the door. The smell was becoming unbearable. I nodded my head to the pile. "Mine was that tall, blonde woman."

The dwarf looked closely to the pile and inhaled sharply. I suppose he recognised the wraiths he fought.

"Whoever or whatever played with alchemy downstairs killed these unfortunate souls. Some of them just want revenge and they will attack anyone blindly. It's a truly sad thing." Thorin moved up next to me and we left the room, closing the door.

"I will return as soon as I can and examine these deaths. I need to find the person responsible, he is far too dangerous to just walk around."

"You intended to return alone?"Thorin asked while frowning.

"Yes. I work better alone" I returned with a dashing smile.

Thorin looked like he was deciding if I was extremely brave or just incredibly stupid. By his final look I can safely say it was the latter.

_'This plan is really stupid. Truly, amazingly dumb._'

Thorin was running as fast as his legs could carry him, from time to time looking back; two dark shapes were chasing him since he bolted from the tower some twenty minutes ago. Thorin didn't run, he was a fighter, he held his ground and fought until he or the enemy was defeated. What would people think if they saw him running like a scared child? This was unacceptable, but he had given his word and breaking his promise was even worse. She had said that if he got out from under the trees and up on the hill, the shadows would stop chasing him.

The sky was dark, the dawn was still an hour or so away. She had said that waiting for dawn wouldn't change anything, that the forest would remain ray-less and maybe, just maybe their leaving early would take "them" by surprise. He was almost up the hill and they were still close behind him. Thorin reached the top and swiftly got his axe and his sword out and wiped around ready to take on the shadows. Only, there wasn't anything behind him. The sun rose and illuminated the valley, he could see the lake and the ruins glowing in the sun. It looked perfect, like nothing was or had ever been amiss. What a strange place.

Morwen wasn't here yet. She had said to wait for her on top of the hill at dawn; Thorin knew he shouldn't have listened to her. They should have stayed together. Stupid, stupid plan.

_'Alright Oakenshield. Here's what I think we should do. We will push the door open and flee in opposite directions. We run and don't stop until we get up the hill and out from under the trees.'_ that's what she had said and Thorin listened.

_'It will be fine. They will be confused and won't know who to follow. If we are lucky they will stay put.'_

_'And if we aren't?'_

_She at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. 'Then one of us will be chased by all of them, while the other will be safe.'_

_She looked thoughtful for a bit and said reassuringly. 'It won't go down like that. It'll be fine. Now swear you will run and not turn back!'_

_'I swear.'_

Then she ripped his sword from the door, threw it to him and pushed the door open.

My chest heaved up and down rapidly and I was panting heavily by the time I got out of the woods. It felt nice to stretch my muscles. Unfortunately, I was a bit late and I could see Thorin pacing impatiently. I hurried up the hill and put my best smile on.

"Sorry I am late, Master Oakenshield."

Thorin gave me an ounce over, his frown slightly softening when he noticed the heavy panting and sweat dripping from my face. He nodded his acknowledgement.

"Let's go. We'll rest in the valley" he said as he turned around, only now sheathing his sword and axe.

The Hills of Evendim lay before us, tall and smooth covered by lush, green grass. We were surrounded by hills on all sides, seemingly cut off from the world. We had to go north 'till we reached Lhûn River. The road was strenuous because of the unevenness, forcing us to climb and descend ceaselessly. I was half glad the ponies had left, since dragging them trough these hills would have been quite rough. Though, the lack of provisions wasn't anything to be happy about. We lost the bed rolls, blankets, food, water, dishes. Between Thorin and myself we only had a small bottle, which meant that even if we found water we wouldn't have where to carry it, some tobacco, a few matches, and some coins. Thing weren't looking great. We reached the valley and managed a small fire. Thorin caught two rabbits and I gathered some mushrooms and wild carrots. We were really hungry and tired, but we couldn't linger much. Without the ponies not only would it take much longer to get to Ered Luin, but we would have to scavenge for food and other supplies. Thorin was upset, but remained silent.

Three days had gone by and we still hadn't reached Lune. We only found some small puddles from which we drank and two or three small rabbits. These hills felt never-ending, though I suspect, it was largely due to the lack of proper nourishment. The sun had set for an hour when Thorin finally decided to set camp. We had fallen in a comfortable rhythm; I would search for fire wood and Thorin for critters. Fire wood, however was getting harder and harder to come by as the hills were bereft of trees and even bushes. It took me quite some time before I found some scraps and hurriedly went to our camp where an irritated Thorin was probably waiting.

"Master Oakenshield, I'm sorry it took so much time, hope you haven't waited long." I called out as soon as I could make out his shadow. He shuffled slightly, but didn't say anything.

'Oh, he is cross.'

"It's getting harder and harder to fi-" Interrupting me, a deep coarse voice hissed. "Don't come any closer and throw your weapons or I'll cut his throat."

Only now did I realise that behind Thorin stood a hideous orc with a sword against his throat. I dropped the fire wood and slowly raised my hands in the air. "I don't have any weapons."

He growled "Search 'er."

Four shadows emerged surrounding me. I tried to remain calm as one of them roughly caught my arms behind me and put his other hand over my throat, holding me in place. A larger orc started searching me for weapons. When he came up empty handed, the one holding Thorin gestured to bring me closer. The orc holding me shoved me next to Thorin and forced me on my knees, still holding me. I looked over at Thorin who sported a few cuts and bruises. The orcs started talking and I caught something about 'meat', 'ropes' and 'fire'. I guess they were just as hungry, too bad we were on the menu. When they finished talking they bound us together and proceeded with the fire. More orcs came, a total of fifteen now, probably on their way to Gundabad. But where they had come from I couldn't say. The one who had held Thorin turned out to be their leader barking orders right and left.

"Do you have any weapons?" I whispered to the dwarf. Thorin shook his head.

"Not to alarm you or anything, but they are going to eat us." I informed him. I couldn't see his face since we were bound back to back, but I felt him tense up.

The fire was ready much too fast and soon two large orcs lifted and carried us near the fire. The leader got out a small knife and grinned, his rotted teeth making my stomach churn. "Now, who should I gut first?"

Thorin started kicking around and growling. "I will kill all you all, bastards!"

"Oh, don't worry. You won't die right away; you will have enough time to see how we chop you up." The orc laughed making the others follow suit.

Thorin still kicking around managed to free himself, quickly got up and ran to where his weapons had been discarded. My hands were still bound, but I got up and went for the orc closest to me, kneeing him in the crotch. He fell with a thud clasping at his sensitive area. Most of the orcs went after Thorin and he managed to kill two, but was struggling with the rest. I pushed one hard as he made to attack me; he lost his balance and fell on the fire. He screamed piercingly and ran like mad while trying to extinguish the flames. Thorin was overwhelmed and they started kicking him with all they had.

"Thorin" I screamed panicking. Due to the distraction the orcs near me lunged themselves, throwing me on the ground. They kicked me with their legs and fists.

"Morwen!"

_'Was that Thorin?'_ I screamed in pain as my ribs cracked under the hits. I couldn't hear the dwarf anymore. My vision was getting blurry and my head was pounding. I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. As I let go of the world around me, only one thought lingered.

_'Thorin...I hope you are alive._'

The orcs had enough of hitting Thorin so they pulled him up and bound him again. Thorin could see the other orcs huddled together, but the blood dripping from his forehead made it hard to make out. As they pulled him with them he finally realised they were viciously hammering an almost unconscious Morwen. Thorin screamed her name, but she didn't hear him. The orcs dragged the dwarf away and he struggled as hard as he could. It made no difference and they threw him on a boulder, knocking the air out of his lungs. Thorin tried to get up but he couldn't, so he tried to position himself to see Morwen. At last, the orcs stopped hitting her and the dwarf hoped it wasn't too late. He saw as they started backing away that her body was convulsing on the ground. Then, she growled stridently and twisted on her stomach, on all fours. The orcs backed away even more. She continued screaming, tossing and twisting around. Her limbs began growing, muscles changing under her skin, face contorted in pain elongated. Her screams became even louder as her clothes ripped not able to contain the huge frame. Morwen's white hair began growing all over her body. Her screams finally stopped, but that was because in the human girl's place now stood a giant white wolf with a black line running on its right side. The orcs were awakened from their shock by the piercing howl, the only warning before they became dinner. Thorin pushed himself close against the rock, trying to go unnoticed. As the Wolf finished with the orcs it howled again and turned its head in the dwarf's direction. He held his breath and stood still as it smelled the air. It growled low, menacingly before turning around and running in the opposite direction. Thorin didn't move for a few minutes just to be sure it would not come back. He got up with difficulty and made his way to the fire. The dwarf-king freed himself from the bounds and retrieved his sword and axe. Thorin was very tired so he carefully laid himself near the fire and let the dreams take him. He would deal with all of this tomorrow morning.

When I came about the sun was already shining brightly. I got up and groaned as my muscles protested. I was soar all over, my wounds had thankfully healed, leaving only the pain in my muscles as memory. Broken images flashed before my eyes and I pieced together what had transpired. I realised I wasn't very far from where I left Thorin so I started to make my way towards the camp. It was deserted except for a few fingers, pieces of flesh here and there and fortunately some clothes that I didn't find eatable. The clothes were disgusting, but I figured it was better than walking around stark naked. I looked around and found Thorin's tracks, quickly following them to catch up. I was a little apprehensive of the meeting, but I hoped it would be alright. I caught up with Thorin in a couple of hours as he was injured and walked rather slowly. He had no doubt heard me coming as he hastily turned around, axe in hand.

-Earlier that day-

Thorin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't really remember where he was or why his head hurt so much. He tried to stand, but pain shot trough him and the memory of last night came crushing down on him. Morwen and himself being savagely beaten, her unconscious form, her screams...the beast.

_ 'What was she? Could she control herself? Gandalf's words hummed in his head "If she gets angry, she can't." What does that mean? Is she going to kill anyone that stands near her? '_

_'But she didn't kill me' _Thorin taught to himself. _'Maybe it was just full and not interested anymore.'_

_'What would this mean for the quest? If they could point her anger in the right direction, they would have an invaluable ally. Nothing would get close. '_

_'But'_ Thorin frowned_ 'She could just as easily come after her companions.'_

He didn't know he would have to talk to her._ 'Be very careful, you don't want to piss her off.'_

He cautiously got up and more pain surged trough him. His leg and his ribs hurt most, though his head wasn't far behind. He started walking in the direction the wolf took off last night and hoped he would find Morwen and that she would be alright.

* * *

"It's just me Master Oakenshield." He relaxed slightly but kept the axe in hand. "I promise I don't bite" I added grinning.

He snorted and put his axe on his back. He turned around and started walking again. I remained where I was unsure if I should follow or not.

"We are late as it is Lady Morwen; I suggest you get a move on."

I smiled and ran to catch up with the dwarf king.

"We will make it to Lune by night falls." I informed him.

"How do you know?" Thorin looked at me with a raised brow.

"I went there last night" I said as images of splashing and swimming came to my mind.

"Ah" We were silent for a while.

I opened my mouth to say something, but not knowing how to begin, I gave up. Thorin noticed, but kept his eyes forward.

"Were you born like this?" He asked not looking at me.

"No. I...it's a curse." I stumbled. "Many years ago...I was a normal human girl. But... fate had something else in mind for me."I looked thoughtful up ahead, lost in memories.

"Who?"

I almost didn't hear the question and it took me sometime to realise what he meant.

"An old man." I looked at Thorin "A foolish old man. It doesn't matter anymore. I wasted so much of my life hating him, wishing his death..." I turned back at the road. "I was only hurting myself. This beast that leaves inside me" I put my hand to my chest "It feeds on my anger. If I am calm I can control it, but when I get angry it comes forth and I will slay anyone; friend or foe, women, children... " I trailed off.

Thorin looked at me, studying my face carefully. "You didn't kill me last night."

I looked at him and smiled bitterly.A broken memory came flashing in my mind.

_I could see Thorin pressed on a boulder, his face shaken, but most importantly I could smell his blood and the fear oozing throughout him. Blood... hot, thick, sweet blood. A growl escaped my throat and I wanted to lunge forward to crash him between my teeth. I had no control. The rage was so strong, too powerful for me to contain. _

_'But, I know those eyes. They are so striking, steely-blue. I looked into them before and they looked back...a smile...I know that face...Th-Thoo-Thoriin.' I turned around and ran as fast as I could._

"I remember...It was a fluke, nothing more. I happened to be in control for a few seconds and turned away."

"Still, you were in control." I didn't know if Thorin was trying to convince me or himself.

We walked in silence for a few hours. The scenery was unchanged but I knew we didn't have much longer. We would get to Lhûn and then follow it upstream until it joined its main course. There, we would have to cross it and go north-west until we reached Ered Luin. It shouldn't be more than six days.

"Why don't you carry any weapons?" Thorin's question brought me out of my musings.

I smiled "I am dangerous enough as it is." I pondered the question a bit longer. "I feel that they would make me... more inclined to violence. I try to reason first and if it's not orcs or goblins, it usually works. "

Thorin nodded. "I don't have the luxury to do that."

I frowned and stopped walking making Thorin stop and turn to me. "It's not a luxury. It is a choice. If you choose to see enemies everywhere, then they will always surround you. If instead you take the first step and choose to trust, to set differences aside and see them like the people they are, then you will only have friends, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at me intensely and nodded his head courteously.

The sun was still up in the sky when we reached the water. Thorin decided we will remain her for the night and set off at the first hour. Thorin said he will go and take a bath and started walking down stream.

"Thorin" I got up and went after him. He had been limping all day and clenched at his ribs from time to time. He had deep gashes and bruises on his face. He needed healing and he was too stubborn to ask for help. He stopped and turned to face me.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"You don't have to go anywhere. I'll help you."

"I don't need any help. I am perfectly capable." Thorin mulishly replied.

"You have at least two cracked ribs, and you are have been limping all day. You can't even remove your clothes by yourself. So get in the water and I'll help you."

Thorin sighed heavily and started removing his belt. He winced as he took his cloak off. I moved by him and helped him with his chain shirt. I lifted his undershirt and carefully laid it down. He had in fact, three cracked ribs and the skin was black and blue all the way to his chest. I kneeled and pulled down his pants and then made to remove his underpants as well. He put his hand over mine and shook his head.

I stopped and looked up at him. "I need to see what's wrong with your leg."

He shook his head once more. "It's my ankle. I can't put my weight on it."

I nodded and helped him step out of the pants. I got up and walked together to the water. We went in the river up to the waist. It was rather cold so I didn't want to loiter.

"We'll have to clean the dried blood off so we can see the wounds." I said as I gently splashed some water on his back. He nodded and turned somewhat so that I would reach better. After cleaning his back I moved on to the chest and carefully washed it. Thorin winced as my hand brushed over his ribs, but remained still. I moved on to his face and cleaned the substantial amount of blood from a gash above his right eye. Those vicious orcs. They had really made a number on Thorin. I could feel the rage bubbling up in my chest and the beast moving impatiently in its pretend cage. Thorin's steel blue eyes looked at me and as I stared back my rage dissipated. I continued to gingerly clean the dirt and blood from the cuts on his face. Soon enough he was clean and I guided him out of the water. I helped him down so I could take a look at his ankle. I lifted his pants and not surprisingly his ankle was swollen and bruised.

"I am pretty sure it's twisted. You need healing, Master Thorin."

Thorin grunted. "And where exactly am I supposed to get this healing?"

I scrunched my face in thought thinking about the possibilities. Well, there were the elves of Grey Heaven, though Thorin would probably just prefer walking on his hands to Ered Luin. Then, what else was there?

"There is nowhere we can go." Thorin voiced my thoughts.

"There **is** G-"

"There. is .**nowhere**." Thorin spat. Well, that's that.

"No, wait. I am serious." Thorin shot me a look that meant I'd better stop talking. "Listen, I can get there fast, get a horse, some ointments and provisions and be back in a day."

"A day?" he shot incredulously.

"Well, I should be able to get there by morning if I leave now."

"You want to transform?" Thorin frowned disbelievingly.

"What other chance do we have?" I looked out to where Grey Haven should be. "It's deserted around here so I can't harm anyone and I'll change back by morning."

Thorin mulled it over. "No. I don't want to owe anything to those conceited bastards."

"**You** won't owe them anything, I will. I will not mention your name. And right now it's either this or not getting in time for the gathering. Which will it be?" I said as I eyed the dwarf- king.

Thorin looked towards Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains gleaming in the orange blaze of the sundown.

He sighed deeply "Fine. But be careful."

"Naturally." I smiled toothily.

The sun was setting over the Blue Mountains and Morwen was nowhere to be seen. She left Thorin food and fire wood to last him two days, but she said she would be back before the first sundown. Last night he had heard her howls as clear as if she was standing next to him. Thorin couldn't shut his eyes all through the night. Suddenly the drumming of horse hooves could be heard nearing. The dwarf turned around to see if it was in fact Morwen. He caught glimpse of a black horse and the white hair of the rider. Thorin sighed relieved. She was pushing the horse for all it had. Morwen was riding as if Sauron himself was chasing them, but as they got closer he could see why. The horse was a beautiful pure-bred and this speed felt like nil to him. He was jet-black with short glossy hair, his mane and tail beautifully braided so as to not get in his way.

_ 'She must have been really close to the elves to make those stuck-up, self-important bastards offer such a creature.'_ Thorin taught to himself.

Shortly they were beside him and Morwen dismounted with difficulty as the horse stood at six feet tall.

"Master Thorin" she smiled brightly. _'Had she always had so many...teeth? And had they always been this sharp?'_

I treated Thorin as best as I could, though the ointment the elves had given me didn't need any help. Thorin's ribs and ankle were almost healed by morning and we set off for Ered Luin. Mounting Duvain had been rather tricky, therefore extremely hilarious.

I went first since I was something of a veteran. I tried with all my might to get up on that blasted horse, but to no avail. Thorin was chuckling behind me and I think at one point even the horse was laughing. Eventually, Thorin abandoned all courtesy and was laughing out loud. I stopped trying and with a red face and frozen smile turned to Thorin, inviting him to try. Thorin nodded his head courteously and went to mount Duvain. With his head held high he led the horse to a boulder near the water, got up on the rock and then on the horse. I burst into laughter as the dwarf-king tried to remain perfectly composed and stoic. Thorin continued to keep a straight face as he extended his hand out to me and lifted me up; I failed, however, and kept smiling as we rode off.

Thanks to Duvain we got to Ered Luin a day earlier. The city was crammed, dwarves bustling about, preparing for the arrival of their kin. I don't know if it was the huge horse, Thorin riding it or the human woman-me, but heads turned and stared as we passed by. Thorin coached Duvain to a stop in front of a small inn. He jumped off of the horse and politely helped me off.

"Thank you, Master Thorin." I said with a big smile. Thorin nodded his head.

He smiled apologetically. "I would have offered you a place in my home, but with my kin arriving there won't be much room."

"Oh no, please, don't worry."

He gestured towards the inn. "This is a good inn. Just mention I sent you and they'll waive the price."

"Thank you!" I smiled at him. "This has been interesting, Thorin Oakenshield. Good luck!" I took Duvain by the rains and started for the stable.

"Lady Morwen" I turned my head to look at Thorin. "You shouldn't stay too long here" he smirked as I lifted a brow "You have to be at Bag End in The Shire on the 26th."

I smiled cheerfully and waived at The King Under The Mountain.


End file.
